


Dancin Through the Night

by orphan_account



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 4Walls, Bottom!Daniel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Where Daniel receives love from all of them.





	Dancin Through the Night

> Set in the same universe as my other work: [Love, and Sex, no Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476631). But there's no need to read that long-ass diquefart. All you need to know is:
> 
> 🍌Daniel and Seongwu are in a relationship.  
>  🍌Daniel and Minhyun are childhood friends.  
>  🍌Daniel and Jihoon are roommates.

*

There's a small part of his brain that told Daniel he was dreaming. A tiny knowledge that provides freedom from guilt and absolves him of everything he's doing right now (which would definitely get him in trouble otherwise). He’s currently in that state of dreaming where his body could feel everything that’s happening and he could control his actions, but at the same time, view the whole picture from a third person's perspective.

  
It was more than arousing, it makes him twice as hard. It isn't disconcerting, not at all. If anything, it only makes him want to go at it more.

  
Convinced that this won't ever happen in reality anyway, he gives in to his desires because it's literally the only place for it. Daniel won't ever voice out these wishes in the real waking life.

He wouldn’t dare.

  
_The truth is, Daniel has been wanting to do it for the longest time. He just doesn’t have the balls to ask._

  
The dream started out with Daniel walking in on his boyfriend making out with someone else. Seongwu was locking lips with a girl who has long black hair that reaches all the way down to her waist. Daniel knows his boyfriend had dated girls then, and still finds them attractive even now, so seeing Seongwu being like this with a girl was no surprise to Daniel.

  
Daniel stepped inside and closed the door quietly behind him. With her back facing Daniel, he had no idea how she looked like. Her build was on the bigger side, and sat on Seongwu’s lap, she was easily looming over him. Daniel wanted to see her face. And Seongwu’s too.

Especially Seongwu.

Daniel’s always wished to see how Seongwu would look like when they’re kissing. Daniel wanted to see his gorgeous face being devoured, witness his long eyelashes flutter close whenever Daniel suckles his tongue, look at how he literally loses his breath and inhales Daniel’s instead. Daniel couldn’t see it because he always closes his eyes, losing himself in the sensation and in savoring the heat and softness of Seongwu’s mouth on his.

Seongwu’s massive hands pressed against the back of the girl’s waist and upward, lifting the dark sailor uniform she was wearing. The edges of her blouse crumpled to reveal pale and smooth skin that made Daniel weak in the knees. Daniel didn't get it. He was never this attracted to the opposite sex before. _Ever._

  
(Even when the girl he used to date had huge round breasts that even looked fuller and bounced when naked, Daniel was never _this_ attracted. He’s never had this unstoppable urge to _touch._ He pulled his hand back and buried it in his pant’s pocket. He was floored, it’s just the lady’s back, for goodness’ sake.)

Daniel approached boldly. Seongwu opened his eyes and directed a dark gaze as Daniel stopped just a few steps in front of him, right behind the girl on his lap. His boyfriend only gave him a knowing look and a wink before he proceeded to massage the girl’s back, his hands moving steadily down until they rest just below the waistband of her long skirt. When Seongwu squeezed, the whimper she let out was akin to a baby animal meowing and (even Daniel was weirded out by his own reaction) his own breathing began to deepen.

The girl started to melt against Seongwu, kissing him desperately as she winded her surprisingly buff and muscled arms (obviously bulging even through her long-sleeves uniform) around Seongwu’s thin neck. She inched herself closer and it was Seongwu’s turn to moan.

Of course Seongwu’s voice would turn Daniel on anytime, anywhere, even in dreams, that Daniel felt something instantly drop in his stomach when his boyfriend started to reciprocate. Was it jealousy? A pang of possessiveness? Daniel couldn’t name it. He eyed his own crotch and gave up. Regardless of whatever he’s feeling, Seongwu can always, definitely turn him on.

His heart was rapidly beating (a mixture if envy and lust in every lub-dub) and his feet just shuffled forward on their own, bringing himself closer to where his boyfriend and his lover were sat on the floor, tongue on each other's throat, passion building into something so intimate that Daniel started to feel like he was unwelcome. The bodies in front of him gyrated together, slurping sounds and lips smacking filled the air, making Daniel's lonely cock twitch, begging for attention. He palmed himself through his sweatpants and his boyfriend’s head snapped up and caught him in the act. Daniel had never felt so mortified, he felt like a middle schooler caught masturbating once more, and he never wanted to pay that unwanted memory a visit ever again.

  
Only the person who caught him _then_ was suddenly here _now_ too. And he's also wearing a wig straight from Daniel’s memory.

  
It was Minhyun.

Daniel's one and only hyung. His childhood bestfriend.

  
Daniel's skin crawled when he was suddenly reminded of the embarrassment from that one disastrous page of his school yearbook:

> Daniel secretly sported an erection during the day of their school festival when Minhyun entered his classroom wearing a girl's uniform, carrying a wooden sword with him. It was their last chance as juniors and it was the only time they'll ever be allowed to act as freely before they start to fill in the shoes of young heirs to their family's businesses. It was the craziest time of Daniel's life. How much more for Minhyun who was always expected to be someone big, someone perfect.
> 
> Seeing his best friend let loose and ride on his other friends’ dare made Daniel felt all hot and fidgety. He was so frustrated with himself for thinking of the things he could do to his hyung in those clothes. In that skirt. Daniel felt so guilty he tried his best to avoid Minhyun the whole day. He jacked himself off in an empty classroom just beside the rooftop. Daniel was closing his eyes and feeling himself rising so close to the edge when the sliding door opened and revealed a red-faced Minhyun. Daniel remember unloading right in front of him, his hyung’s straight black hair fluttering in the breeze.

Which brings Daniel back to how Minhyun seemed to be wearing the exact same uniform now: the one with a sailor collar and red scarf, which looked so tight in his full grown figure. He was perched on Seongwu's lap, foxy eyes sending Daniel a knowing glare. He flicked his long hair over his shoulder and laid his head on Seongwu's chest. Seongwu only smirked Daniel, hand flying over Minhyun's arm.

All Daniel could do was swallow at the sight.

Dream Minhyun was beautiful. He was every bit as real as the one Daniel knew his whole life. He blinked coquettishly and Daniel melted instantly. Daniel crawled toward them. Minhyun opened his arms. They shared a three-way kiss and Daniel felt his insides ignite. He let out a shaky moan when Seongwu noisily suckled his tongue while Minhyun was nibbling one corner of his bottom lip. Daniel felt himself drooling but Seongwu’s tongue swiped it off hastily, as he leaned towards Minhyun. Minhyun caught him, assisting him to sit up while busy hands pry his waistband open.

Daniel felt himself being caressed but he couldn’t find the break to look down. He was preoccupied. He gets no room in between Seongwu’s playful nibbles and Minhyun’s deep tongueplay. It was heaven.

Two hands of varying feel encircled him and Daniel could cry by the way he was pumped. He was leaking like crazy so he was coated in no time. Slow, slow, quick. It was an intoxicating rhythm of tugging and pushing. Minhyun finally let him breathe and although he’s been wondering where Seongwu had gone for the mean time, he wasn’t expecting his boyfriend to literally be on all fours, showering Daniel’s cock with saliva.

Daniel coloured when Seongwu flipped the skirt Minhyun was wearing. It was such a blatant act, unreserved and embarrassing, that Daniel was almost baffled if it wasn’t for the distraction brought by the sight of Minhyun’s naked cock underneath the fabric. Minhyun was sitting on the floor with knees apart and he was totally red. But instead of covering up, he held onto the skirt’s edge instead, showing Daniel his crotch. Of course Daniel would reach out and touch him.

Daniel tried to keep up. The hands on him were insistent, stroking him with urgency. He tried to do the same to Minhyun who was very very beautiful with his legs now spread, holding onto his skirt for dear life as Daniel made sure to drag every tug. He felt his own self nearing the edge and the grip he had on Minhyun tightened. Tighter. His stomach was vibrating with want. Faster. His own rod pulsed.

“Pin him down, quick!” Seongwu ordered Daniel just as he himself was about to combust. Daniel’s head was buzzing with the effort to hold out as his whole body quivered. He tried but still fell heavily over his hyung who was now sprawled on the floor, long hair splayed out in black waves, skirt bunched over his waist, cock red and robust against his tummy. Daniel couldn’t wait. He grabbed Minhyun’s legs and pushed them back. His hyung’s thighs were plump and soft, he kneaded them carefully, leaving red dents where he accidentally used too much force. Dream Minhyun doesn’t need prepping. He was already wet and gaping that Daniel had no trouble putting it in.

He pressed harder and Minhyun’s cock pulsed, sandwiched between their gyrating forms. The insides were hot that everything else felt cold. Daniel’s cock was being sucked and he only did little to no thrusting because Minhyun’s ass was like a vacuum, sucking him completely as his hyung’s hips worked from beneath him. It was so wet that Daniel almost felt chilly. He began to reciprocate only to stop midstrike.

A finger was probing him from behind. He turned his head a fraction and he was swallowed by Seongwu’s kiss. He felt tingly everywhere. His cock was being pleasured, his tongue sucked on, and his butt was getting a lather of thick slippery substance. It wasn’t long until he succumbed.

  
A few more probing and Daniel was finally breached. He felt himself getting tickled when the finger dipped in. It was so foreign, a sensation that was neither comfortable nor painful. Just new.

He was doing his best to stay still but the reckless thrusting beneath him continued. Making him meet the obstruction from behind way deeper in one fell swoop.

Daniel felt so full, from his front to his behind, that he found himself uncontrollable. He wasn't sure if he was jerking his hips on his own or if it was the back and forth of the onslaught towards his ass and cock, but he was surely riding it.

_God, it's great. The finger was huge, it's thick and hot. Minhyun's insides suctioned him perfectly too, so warm and wet._

What Daniel originally thought was a finger turned out to be a cock. His boyfriend smirked when Daniel's eyes widened in realization. He was being fucked from behind. Seongwu yanked his hair and breathed on his face, their movements too strong to find a chance to kiss. They just stared at each other, lost in each other's eyes until Daniel felt his insides burning at a particular point. Seongwu must've felt it too, that his next attack was directed toward that exact same spot. Daniel cried and recoiled at the onslaught. But he had nowhere to go, his own cock was buried into Minhyun. One, two, three more thrusts and he was scorching. 

When he finally came, he felt like it was an eternity before the contractions finally stopped. Daniel wasn't sure if this was his first wet dream, but he’s certain that that the sheets were soaked anyway because he could feel himself shaking from the cold.

*

Daniel moved closer, wrapping his arms around Jihoon’s middle, tight at first for like a minute or two before slowly relaxing, his face smushed underneath Jihoon's chin. The other stirred in his sleep but didn't wake, one hand flying to cup the back of Daniel’s head automatically. Daniel snuggled closer, nosing along the bob of Jihoon’s adam’s apple.

Daniel couldn’t go back to sleep. It was getting colder no matter how much he pressed their bodies together. He doesn’t want to escape the warmth of his roommate but the blanket that was wrapped around them was suddenly too thin to fight the dropping temperature. Daniel could feel his toes growing numb and when he pulled his legs in, they accidentally brushed against Jihoon’s warm shin, and the latter jolted awake. His eyebrows were furrowed, suddenly aware of the freezing room. Daniel bit his own lip, apology on his face.

“The fuck is cold?” Daniel heard Jihoon murmur. It was incoherent, his voice thick with sleep. Daniel was (a bit) scared of this Jihoon whose sleep was interrupted.

  
Daniel braced himself.

  
But instead of any outburst or any sort of a physical attack, Jihoon pulled the folded duvet underneath his pillow and shook it out before draping it over Daniel’s body. Daniel lay there, wide eyed and lip sewn shut until Jihoon was done wrapping Daniel in a loose burrito.

Okay… Daniel thought. That was unexpected. Where did the irritable baby go?

Jihoon soon sneaked inside the cocoon he made and lied directly on top of Daniel’s body.

  
“What happened to the heater?” Jihoon asked, making himself at home, using Daniel as a pillow as usual, one ear over Daniel’s heart.

  
Daniel wrapped his arms around Jihoon, palms sliding up and down Jihoon’s waist, trying to generate some form of heat.

  
“Dunno. Must be broken. Let’s ask the dorm leader in the morning.” Daniel was about to close his eyes and go back to dreamland when Jihoon wormed his way up so that he could look Daniel eye to eye.

  
“Are you gonna go back to sleep?” Jihoon whispered.

  
“How about you? Not sleepy anymore?” Daniel cupped one cheek and stared at Jihoon’s eyes.

The lights from the window made Jihoon’s eyes glow. Daniel pried away the hair that threatened to cover them. Jihoon rubbed his eyes using a closed fist, getting rid of the remains of sleep.

  
“You're hard. I know a way to warm us up.” Jihoon smiled, mischief dancing in his now completely wide awake and sparkly eyes. Daniel couldn’t help the smile that bloomed on his face when Jihoon planted his elbows on both sides of Daniel’s head, bringing his face down to kiss.

This isn’t anything new between them. Jihoon already got used to how Daniel tastes like, doing it most of the time when the latter has just woken up, eager to release the energy he accumulated from sleep.

Daniel’s heartbeat started to speed up, bringing Jihoon’s thoughts back to what they’re currently doing.

It started out slow, their lips softly smacking everytime they part. Daniel’s cold fingertips traced the sliver of skin on the back of Jihoon’s small waist, pressing his body closer until Jihoon’s full weight lie on top of Daniel. Jihoon parted his legs as he fell, straddling Daniels stomach. Daniel felt the heat of Jihoon’s crotch pressing against his belly and could feel the muscle between Jihoon’s legs grow heavier, which was soon mirrored by his own. Their mouths continue the lazy pecks for a long time, even after Daniel’s hands had turned warmer due to him busily mapping Jihoon’s back.

There was no rush. No impatience either. Just lazy making out.

  
Jihoon pulled back and sat properly. Daniel’s hands fell to his hips. Jihoon was about to take his own shirt off but Daniel stopped him.

  
“It’s cold Jihoonie. Let’s keep it on?” Daniel rubbed Jihoon’s hipbones.

  
“Okay.” Jihoon shrugged.

  
Daniel already missed the heat of Jihoon’s lips on his so he sat up to chased Jihoons mouth again. When Daniel rose, Jihoon’s ass dropped to sit directly over Daniel’s crotch and fuck, the heat and familiar hardness beneath him turned Jihoon on immediately. Jihoon wiggled closer so that he could rub himself onto Daniel’s stomach, bottom fluttering, desperate to be filled as soon as possible.

  
Daniel never stopped kissing him. His tongue would peek and caress Jihoon whose mouth has been slightly ajar the whole time, ready whenever Daniel decided to take it deeper. But Daniel was determined to keep it slow. His hands would slide along Jihoon’s leg and up to his hip but never strayed close enough to where Jihoon wants it the most. Jihoon knew Daniel could feel the moist fabric of Jihoon’s underwear against his tummy but Daniel was busy smushing his lips against Jihoon’s and Jihoon was enjoying it a bit too much to be bothered.

  
_Kiss. Kiss._ Just prolonged pressing of lips. Every single time Jihoon would lean in, Daniel breaks away, only to bring his lips back and press more chaste pecks against Jihoon’s pursed lips.

  
They continued making out lazily, Jihoon's palms exploring Daniel's wide back and shoulders, their chests pressed together tightly that they could feel the other’s heartbeat. Jihoon was slowly starting to get used to their little exchanges, head tilt, peck thrice before shifting again because Daniel would slide their noses against each other, lightly nipping at Jihoon’s upper lip then pecking twice before a much longer kiss, then repeat. Jihoon rode Daniel’s relaxed rhythm: he would slide up and rub his cock against the hard planes of Daniel’s abs after each nose rub.

  
But during one of Jihoon’s thrusts, Daniel’s tongue suddenly slithered in and Jihoon gasped because it was the most forward thing he did all night, breaking their tiny routine, and Jihoon felt him shifting beneath, trying to position Jihoon properly so that his (now equally hard and really hot) cock would slot between Jihoon's bum. Jihoon scooted even closer, rutting against Daniel's muscled stomach, his thighs opening so wide his muscles were burning with the strain. He locked his arms around Daniel's neck and tilted his head to accept the wet muscle that noisily penetrated his mouth. It was messy and wet and eager and most of all, finally, finally dripping with impatience. Jihoon smirked amidst his tongue being suckled upon, smugness fueled by the fact that it was him who outlasted the other. Jihoon basked in the tight circle of Daniel’s strong arms, still pulling their bodies even closer, skin heating each other up.

Daniel’s hand that was sweeping Jihoon’s back now quickly slid lower. He thumbed the waistband of Jihoon’s underwear and the latter arched his back in response, catching a breath while at it. Daniel caught Jihoon’s lowerlip and tugged. Jihoon moaned and bent to give him a kiss but it was just a decoy. The moment Jihoon opened his mouth, Daniel dug inside his shorts and pressed a middle finger against his hole. Jihoon exhaled loudly, feeling himself opening at the touch, and Daniel’s tongue penetrated him at the very same time as his finger down there poked in. Jihoon struggled to calm himself but the intrusion was making him feel overstuffed. His fingers fluttered against the small hair on Daniel's nape caused by the double onslaught on his mouth and ass. Daniel wasn’t letting up, his tongue continued to dance against Jihoon's own, spit dribbling between their chins in contrast to the dry finger slowly working its way inside Jihoon, now down to the first knuckle. It wasn’t painful but it feels extremely tight, yet not enough. Jihoon wanted it deeper inside so he did the suck but instead of getting what he wanted, Daniel pulled his finger out so Jihoon was clenching around nothing. It was fucking frustrating and Jihoon pulled Daniel's hair in irritation.

“Owww oww, I’m sorry, I'm sorry boss.” Daniel giggled and his hands went back to sweeping against the back of Jihoon's small waist in an attempt to quell his fury.

“Kang Daniel if you’re just playing around, I’ll choke you with my dick without letting you cum, I swear.” Daniel didn't doubt a word. Jihoon was merciless in bed and Daniel never had it in him to argue. He smoothed the wrinkle between Jihoon’s brows with his lips before planting softer kisses against his pout.

“I’m sorry. I won’t play around anymore. Please don’t be mad. What can I do to make you forgive me?” Daniel, with both hands, cupped Jihoon’s ass through his boxers.

Jihoon moaned loudly (a little exaggeratedly, eyes closing and all) and he felt the other’s cock twitch beneath him.

  
When Jihoon's eyes fluttered open, he looked totally _scary._ So damn beautiful, it was scary. He knows what he’s doing, biting his lowerlip coquettishly.

  
“You’ll do anything?” Jihoon tilted his head to the side and widened his eyes to portray faux innocence. Daniel could see through him, it was clear in the way the corners of his lips turned down to stop a smile from breaking, but the taller one has always been weak against Jihoon’s face. He surrendered.

“Okay, boss. Anything you want.” Daniel was so sure he could do anything. He even once played the dog. What else could he not do, right?  
But the resulting smile that bloomed on Jihoon’s face was a shade too sinister that Daniel had to bite his tongue in fear of taking back what he just said.

“You’re the best!” Jihoon then grinned so wide both sets of teeth were visible. Jihoon’s big smile immediately soothed Daniel’s worries. He’s always been weak against Jihoon’s very cute and versatile face and the moment that genuine beam broke Jihoon's façade, Daniel knew he was done for. He let out a sigh of relief, him surrendering was worth it. Park Jihoon can be his boss any day, he'd always do anything just to see him beaming like that.

*

  
Daniel has never been so wrong.

Fuck, it wasn’t cute. No, Park Jihoon isn’t cute. At all.

They're in the shower, and Jihoon’s doing things to his ass. Daniel had never tried anything like it before. He didn’t know it was so much work cleaning one’s self up.

“Meet Gentle-D.” Jihoon said once Daniel was stripped, waving the bulb-like apparatus filled with water in his grasp. The hot water running in the background was their only source of heat and the bathroom already felt steamy.

Jihoon then covered the tube-like nozzle with a generous amount of lube, the kind they usually use in the shower that doesn’t get easily watered down, and told Daniel to keep his legs apart, and keep his butt up in the air. Of course it was embarrassing, but Jihoon looked like he meant business so Daniel swallowed his pride and decided to be the man that Jihoon needs by keeping his head down, both palms flat against the tiled wall. Jihoonie didn’t even warn him but the solid tip off the apparatus was slowly poking Daniel’s hole the next second.

“Relax, I need you to unwind. Let your muscles relax.” Jihoon’s voice was soft and low, a hand came up to Daniel’s shoulder to rub soothingly. Daniel slowly melted into his touch. The invading apparatus slowly, very gently, pushed through Daniel’s ring and his knee buckled at the invasion. The opening of his walls made his balls tighten and Jihoon reprimanded him.

“No, no. Don’t stress your muscles down there. Make sure your ass isn't tight around the nozzle.” Jihoon wrapped an arm around Daniels waist and Daniel immediately relaxed. Jihoon kept his body close all throughout.

“I’m gonna squeeze now and I need you to just try and hold the water in while I pull out, okay?” Jihoon rubbed a clean hand over Daniel’s head, gently petting him as he nodded.

The sensation when Jihoon slowly pulled the tool out was so arousing but Daniel did his best to hold the water in like he was told.

“Okay, now release it in the toilet.”

Daniel didn’t need to take a step since the bowl was just there beside him. Jihoon was washing the tool underneath the faucet as Daniel flushed the toilet. They did a quick wash together afterwards and Daniel was a bit surprised when Jihoon stood on tiptoes to kiss him under the spray of the lukewarm water, threatening to run out any minute. Daniel’s dick twitched at that and he didn’t want Jihoon to find out so he pulled Jihoon by the nape and kissed him longer.

The cute and gentle Jihoon was gone when they reached the bed.

*

Daniel’s fingers were growing numb. The freezing temperature continued dropping that the sheen of sweat started to turn into a cool layer over his body. It doesn’t help that he was stark naked. His hands clutched at the sheets around him in attempts to regain feeling and generate warmth. His legs were thrown on either side of Jihoon’s wide shoulders. Jihoon’s hands grasped the back of his thighs as he swiped up and down along Daniel’s crack, just beneath his balls. Daniel’s toe curled everytime Jihoon leaves a string of saliva and would lick all the way to the base of his cock. Daniel was now dripping against his own stomach and it was more than embarrassing. He could see himself twitching everytime Jihoon so much as pause and breathe hot air against Daniel’s hole.

Jihoon was wearing a smug expression as he rendered Daniel into a blabbering mess, raising an eyebrow whenever Daniel attempted to touch himself.

  
“Joonie, jyuni, my-ah~figgin slick my…. Ahhh!” Daniel cried and moaned because Jihoon suddenly pressed his tongue flat against his hole. Daniel shivered roughly when Jihoon’s tongue flicked inside. He had been stretched from the cleaning but the sensation of Jihoon’s tongue, hot and slick was aeons away from what was previously there inside him.

  
It was ticklish, and so warm, and so fucking soft. Daniel struggled to chase air. He thrashed when Jihoon pressed on, ushering in waves and waves of hot saliva and it was in stark contrast of the cold temperature of the room that Daniel’s skin pebbled.

With ragged breaths, Jihoon’s head finally emerges from between Daniel’s legs. But Jihoon only winked at him and Daniel shouted out a curse in surprise.

Jihoon squeezed a huge load of cold lube on Daniel’s stomach. Then, he pumped Daniel into fullness and that was it. Jihoon never touched his cock again after making sure he’s completely erect. Using his other hand, he ferried waves and waves of lube until Daniel was drenched, the sheet under him probably soaked as well.

Daniel felt a sense of dejavu but couldn't fully remember when he last felt it because his ass was busy. 

Jihoon inserted a finger and went straight down to the third knuckle, making Daniel twist and turn at the foreign sensation of something (more solid than what was squirted up his ass in the shower) inside him, pressing against his walls, exerting pressure from deep inside where no one had ever touched.

Two thick fingers were suddenly shoved inside him and he jumped so powerfully, he almost kneed Jihoon in the jaw.

“Shhhh, hyung, calm your muscles. You’d feel good soon.” Daniel wasn’t sure if it’s because of Jihoon’s soothing and very deep voice or the fact that he called him ‘hyung’ so casually, but Daniel quickly relaxed, following whatever Jihoon had to say.

“Hyung~” Jihoon half sung, and Daniel threw his head back as the fingers curled inside him, eliciting a moan from deep in his chest. He wasn’t done catching his breath but another finger had already joined in. The sudden stretch burned, his tight walls totally unused to the breach.

“Daniel hyung, I need to take my clothes off. Will you hold this for me?” Jihoon used his huge sparkly eyes again, and Daniel sat up, too horny to argue.

He let Jihoon fold and guide his hand, not missing the tiny smirk when Jihoon pulled out without warning, causing Daniel to instinctively replace the fingers with his own. Daniel groaned at the strangeness of how his ass contracted around his own digits. Jihoon was taking his time, slowly sliding his boxer shorts off, making Daniel’s cock twitch and asshole clench seeing the glistening head of Jihoon’s erection. Jihoon bent and his very pretty sets of bum greeted Daniel. In response he groaned again, feeling the burn against his side where his arm was bent under a leg to reach his ass.

“Please, oh god, Jihoonie, I-” Daniel twisted a bit to soothe the kink on his waist but in the process, his finger nudged a sensitive area inside. He shook involuntarily, ass clenching so hard he had to remove the finger and soothe the uncomfortable fullness of his rod, pumping himself vigorously. He panted hard and tried catching his breath but he saw Jihoon with arms crossed, face pinched in anger and Daniel had to swallow a lump lodged in his throat. Daniel’s cock twitched when Jihoon raised an angry brow. Fuck, Daniel wanted him so bad.

  
“I don’t remember telling you to let go and touch yourself.” Jihoon’s voice was so quiet that it sent chills into Daniel’s spine. He shivered and sat up again. He spread his legs and lifted his ass.

  
Daniel was about to grab his own cock to make way for his other hand to reach his hole but Jihoon was suddenly on him. He gathered both of Daniel's wrists, pushing Daniel back until the latter was lying down. Daniel felt a warm, wet substance being dripped between his thighs.

Jihoon kissed him hard as if he was equally as starved, dominating Daniel with every caress of his tongue. Daniel welcomed the warmth brought by Jihoon’s body over him and once again, surrendered. Daniel couldn’t fight it, Daniel couldn’t fight him.

  
He spread his legs and let Jihoon's hands work him open. Jihoon soon had four fingers inside and Daniel had never been as stretched as that. He arched his back beneath Jihoon’s ministrations aiming to purchase any pelvic contact with Jihoon. He was denied time and time again no matter how much he writhed, Jihoon leaning away just in time. Daniel's cock felt uncontrollably full, threatening to burst any second. Tears spilled from the corner of his eyes. It was so painful, but he bit his lips to keep the sob silent, his hands already lost in the tangled sheets. Jihoon pecked his nose. Just then, blunt nails hit him down right there inside and Daniel couldn’t have prepared for it.

He spurted untouched, squeezing white hot spunk between their bellies. Jihoon was surprised. He quickly sat up and stared in wonder at Daniel’s still explosive cock without stopping the onslaught of his hand into Daniel’s spot. He kept nudging the spongey area and Daniel shook violently with him, cock releasing thick semen on its own, his legs kicking against air in convulsions to the rhythm of the squelching lube as Jihoon’s hand tortures him to completion.

  
Jihoon felt himself tipping over the edge at the raw sight of Daniel’s orgasm. Without letting go of Daniel, Jihoon’s free hand circled his own throbbing cock, his cum soon joining the messy painting on the canvass of Daniel’s stomach.  
Daniel pumped himself right after he regained control of his fingertips that were numb from clutching the sheets, he was still shaking uncontrollably hard and his only anchor was Jihoon’s weight grinding on top of him, riding his spasms along.

*

Daniel had forgotten the cold, with Jihoon snoring on top of him, he felt his eyelids drooping. 

Jet black hair fluttering in the breeze flickered in his mind's eye and Daniel jolted awake. He was suddenly reminded of his dream with Minhyun wearing the uniform. _Great!_

_Daniel's hard again._

* * *

🍌

  
It's the date of Daniel's debut!

I thought it's the perfect time to post this. I know it's super late but this is my entry for #seasonsof4walls

Thank you to everyone who participated! To all the lovely fellas who participated in the [game](https://twitter.com/4wallsgame?s=17) I created, and gave lots of love and attention to the works and contributions of the lovely people behind the event, you guys are the best!

Nikki, thank you so much for sharing your love to all four of them! You made all this happen. 💕💕

Here's an [art](https://twitter.com/wannabeyourbab4/status/1150260870997430272?s=20) I made for the event. I hope you enjoyed as much as I had fun! 😉


End file.
